An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) is an aircraft that is flown with no pilot on board. Rather, a UAV may be remotely piloted and/or controlled by, for example, a user at a control station, or may fly autonomously based on a pre-programmed flight plan. UAVs may be, for example, fixed wing aircraft or rotary wing aircraft, and may be propelled by, for example, thrust generated by electric driven systems or gas driven systems, depending on, for example, a size and implementation environment for a particular UAV. Regardless of the mode of propulsion employed by a particular UAV, an amount of fuel carried by the UAV (either in the form of, for example, electrical power stored in battery or gas carried in a tank), the range and flight time of the UAV may be affected by overall weight of the UAV.